


date night

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: He enjoyed lazy Sundays as much as the next guy, but with quarantine and curfew and three batches of failed couscous; he was at the end of his rope.He stared at the mess of a meal, Max's tail flopping against his leg in a regular beat.Matt wandered out of the back without his glasses, hair mussed from his post-church nap.  He scratched his bare chest and sniffed, probably taking in the aroma of failure."Don't want to hear it.""Max, go keep my spot warm."Frank didn't expect Max to obey but he trotted away.  He was so busy watching the damned dog to notice Matt taking his place, until those damned fingers found his zipper.*500-ish word insomnia ficlet.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	date night

He enjoyed lazy Sundays as much as the next guy, but with quarantine and curfew and three batches of failed couscous; he was at the end of his rope.

He stared at the mess of a meal, Max's tail flopping against his leg in a regular beat.

Matt wandered out of the back without his glasses, hair mussed from his post-church nap. He scratched his bare chest and sniffed, probably taking in the scent of failure.

"Don't want to hear it."

"Max, go keep my spot warm."

Frank didn't expect Max to obey but he trotted off. He was so busy watching the damned dog to notice Matt taking his place, until those damned fingers found his zipper.

"Stop cursing my kitchen."

"Stop reading my mind - "

Matt waggled his eyebrows expectantly, cupping him through his boxers. "Stop?"

"Don't you dare - "  
  


* * *

  
"Wanna take you on a date."

Matt mumbled into his pillow so Frank pinched his thigh with his toes. He stifled a laugh when the asshole sat up abruptly, jolting away. "The fuck? Who does that?"

"I said - I'm going to take you on a date."

"In the middle of quarantine?" He rubbed at his thigh, overdramatic punk. 

"It's not the middle, it's the end. Don't change the subject - you won't even have to dress up, it's gonna be great."

"You don't have to take me out."

"I don't have to do anything, but God, I need to do something."

"I can't blow you every time you get bored, just sometimes. My jaw hurts."

He paused. "Really?"

Matt curled around his pillow, conveniently out of toe-reach. "Well, no."

"Do you not want to go on a date?"

"Sure, but - we have to rain check dating and patrol and society until after quarantine."

Nah, Frank was done with that. "I'll take care of everything."

* * *

It was romantic as fuck, he wouldn't deny that. He dropped his hand on Frank's thigh in the drive-through line, fingers tapping absently on the inner seam of his jeans. Frank ordered for both of them in a gruff voice, stilling his hand until he had to shift and grab the sacks of greasy food.

Max emerged from the back to lean over the console and offer assistance with the meal.

"Sorry I couldn't find a sitter."

"Part of dating a single dad," he shrugged, passing Max his fries. Frank caught his wrist and brought it to his lips, kissing his pulse point. "What's that for?"

"Dating. Don't like being a kept man, you know?"

"I don't make enough money to be your sugar daddy, Frank."

"Would you let me help with rent if - "

Yuck. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought," Frank grinned.

* * *

He inhaled deeply, calibrating his location with the breeze off the water, the flow of the streets and the buzz of the city below. "Nice view."

"Thought you'd like it. Clear night, too."

"Dinner and a date, I feel spoiled."

Frank snorted. "You are spoiled, Asshole."

He leaned away, subtracting the tantalizing body heat to find the current of salty air from the coast. "You think?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> omg why can't i sleep :'0
> 
> ETA: Apparently I was so sleepy I didn't get the line in that Frank drove Matt to the top of a parking deck. :( So tired.


End file.
